Happy Birthday Gray
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Oneshot of when the guild celebrate Gray's birthday with a surprise birthday.


**Hey guys this idea just popped into my hed so I hope you enjoy the story. (I don't own Fairytail)**

Gray had a plan to do today. Which was to grab five jobs, come back to the guild and get a drink maybe have a drinking contest with Cana and see if he could beat her, he knew he can one day he will even though others won't believe he will but he will. And then go home and relax, yes today he ws relaxing it had been a rough coiple of weeks with a raging war between the guild and another dark guild WhisperingCrows, then it was again the grand magic games which they won by the way thank you very much and then there was a surprise visit by Ultear and Lyon saying he had to go with them on a vacation and now he was gojng on a vacation on his own today- at least that's what he thought.

He walked to the guild (without realising that he had discarded his shirt) in a sort of calm, happy mood which honestly was unatural for him but he let that thought slide and decided to just enjoy the mood. He didn't know why exactly but he just felt happy today. Maybe he wa just happy that all that mess with WhisperingCrows and the grand magic games was over or maybe the fact that he had made up with Ultear and Lyon once and for all, he did not know.

It wasn't until he walked up to the guild doors that his mood began to fade and was replaced with concern. The guild doors were closed. Closed! They were hardly closed. The only time they were ever closed was that when the guild were having private meetings or something was happening in the town but the town was alright and if there was a meetimeeting going on Gray would know about it, right? And second thing of all there was no sound- as in there was no shouting, laughter, no sounds of crashing and banging from a fight and most of all there was no Natsu yelling 'I'm all fired up now!' Gray was starting to really worry, so he opened the doors to the guild and when he walked in the guild lights were suddenly turned on and he went into battle stance, surprised

"HAPPY BIRTHAY GRAY!" He jumped back in surprise with eyes wide opened but he wasn't in battle stance anymore but was now in a surprised stance.

"Wha-" He asked shocked and confused while staring at the guild. Coloured strings were flown into the air along with balloons. The chairs had been moved to the side and the middlebof the guild whall were his friends holding up a giant banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAY!' on it. Holding it in the middle was Erza and Lucy, then Natsu on Lucy's side and Wendy on Erza ' side with Happy and Carla flying in the air next to them. Then Elfman, Lisssanna, and Mira were all standing next to Natsu and Evergreen, Bixlow, Fried and even Laxys were there. Levy and Gajeel along with Lilly were on the left side and Nab, Maceo, Cana, Romeo, and Wakabe and then there was Master Makorav standing in front of the banner with a giant smile on his face as if he won a million jewels which they basically did again at the grand magic games- you know, now that he thinks about it does feel like he's kind of bragging about it, oh well.

Everyone quieted down a little as the Master walked up to Gray.

"Happy birthday my boy." He smiled, enlarging his hand so he could pat Gray on the shoulder.

"Uuhh thanks? Wha-?" He asked, still confused on what was going on. The Master looked st him, confusion twinkled iin his but was soon replaced with amusement.

"Oh," He laughed realising what was happening. "Now don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday Gray?" It finally clicked dispite the little clues he had just been given. It was his birthday, ohhhhhh, well that makes sense now. How could he forget his own birthday?

"Ohh-"

"Ha! The Iceblock forgot his own birthday!Haha!" That firebreathing idiot shouted which made Gray grit his teeth and turned in anger/a little bit of amusement at him.

"Shut up flamebrain! I did not forget it was my birthday!" But Natsu continued to laugh.

"Oh, yes you did. You forgot your own birthday haha!"

"I said shut up Natsu" But Natsu didn't shut up, he kept talking which ended up in a... fight! Yes of course it did which everyone was thinking, but after ditching the banner everyone (except for Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla) were all in a fight with the guild.

"Why did they have to start a fight? Can't we just dance instead like a normal birthday party?" Lucy complained from behind the bar.

"Well this isn't exactly a normal guild, is it Lucy?" Carla muttered, her hands cocering over he head. Suddenly a chchair flew over the bar and crashed into the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces.

"I guess your right." She muttered back.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTGRAYFTFTFT**

After the fight had settled down, Gray sighed happily as he sat down at the guild bar and grabbed a drink, and was sitting next to Cana. It was pretty fun the fight, he had won obviously it's not like the others had abandoned the fight and left him and Natsu to fight and it wasn't like he and Natsu had tied and he was just lying that he won. Anyway, there was another surprised an hour after the fight: Lyon and Ultear had showed up including Lyon's tam with his guild master and Jura and Crime Sourcier. They did presents afterwards; he got a few good books that he's been wanting for a while from lucy including her newest novel that she had reluctantly promised he would read first well after Levy, he got a Vanilla cake from Erza who knew that he prefered vanilla than strawberry which she really hates but was happy when he said that he liked it, some flowers from Wendy and a card, a fish from Happybwhich was appearently one of the finet fish's in the sea in Happy's opinion and a what was meant to be a prank for Gray but backfired because he spotted it on his seat a whoopee cushion from Natsu which he was so going to get payback for later and the Master bad fiven him a necklace, it was the necklace that he had spotted years ago while going on a job with the Master but he couldcouldn't afford it, but now he had it. He looked up at the Master with teary eyes, but he blinked them away quickly before anyone noticed except for the Master and he kind of also expected that Erza saw but he brushed it aside and gave the Master the biggest hug ever! and he joined it with his cross necklace and he's been wearing it all afternoon. He didn't go into much detail about the necklace but all he had said to the Master on that day was that it reminded him of Isvan. And now most of the guild were ancing to the songs that Miea and Lissanna were singing (there was a bit of commotion when Gajeel was on the stage so now he was sitting in the corner of the guild sulking)

"So, you've had a good birthday?" Cana asked. He nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's been pretty good. Not exactly the way I was hoping to spend the day, but I think it's been pretty good." He chuckled a litle looking down at the table, holding his drink in both of his hands in front of him.

Well that's good, but hey we can still do one thing that was on your list to do today." he gawked at her- how did she-?

"Hey I know you, so I knew what you were going to do," He looked at her confused. "Oh alright, Natsu and Happy were bored and they kind of broke into your house and found you kept a journal," She laughed a little. "And that it had a list of things you were going to do today. And there was one thing that it said: Finally beat Cana at a drinking contest!" Gray narrowed his eyes.

"It did not say that."

"Fine, it didn't but I still want to challenge you to a drinking contest to prove that you will never beat me." Gray smirked at this.

"Oh, you're on." He smiled as they clinged there hottles together and drank.

 **Hey hope u enjoyed this oneshot and im hoping the ending wasnt weird with the journal part i couldnt really think ofanything else so i just did that but i hope u enjoyed it and pleae review.** **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


End file.
